Roommates
by Empress of Everything
Summary: He just needs a quiet place to stay for a bit while his roommate has a girl over. So how did it turn into an all out battle and shouting instead?
**A/N:** _Pairings: MidKino, implied CoLu._

 _Summary: He just needs a quiet place to stay for a bit while his roommate has a girl over. So how did it turn into an all out battle and shouting instead?_

* * *

"Midnight? What the, _ahhhh_ , heck are you doing?"

He looked nervously at the confused, yawning albino standing in the doorway in front of him. She had her bathrobe wrapped around herself and fuzzy blue slippers on her feet. Her hair was mussed and in five of the tiniest pigtails he'd ever seen. Good grief, if she was any cuter, he'd turn into jello and start blushing.

Wait, was she wearing _glasses_? Yukino had to wear glasses? This was too much. He already had a massive crush on his neighbor; this was just compounding all the reasons why he found her attractive. He cleared his throat and hoped his voice wouldn't break. "Cobra has a lady friend over and not so politely threw me out on my ear."

"Would that lady friend happen to be my roommate?" Yukino yawned and rubbed her eyes under her glasses. Her bleary brown eyes met his red ones. "Would you like to come in for a cup of tea, Midnight?"

"Yes, thank you," he said gratefully. She had saved his butt from a rather awkward situation. He didn't want to go back to his apartment or anywhere else. Knocking on Yukino's door had been a bit of a risk since he didn't really know her all that well, aside from hellos as they went in and out of the complex.

Never mind that he'd fallen so hopelessly in love with her just from the few instances he'd seen her. That was just a detail.

Yukino smiled at him as he stepped into her apartment. It was tidy, something that didn't surprise him from what he knew of her personality, but the paused screen of the television did. He flicked his eyes toward her and dropped his voice into a smoldering whisper, his black lips moving to only a heartbeat away from her ear. "Mario Kart? Really?" Yukino squealed and jumped away, her pigtails flapping. Behind her blue glasses her brown eyes had widened to almost anime size at his forwardness.

"Want to play a round instead of tea?" He blinked, a little taken aback. Her eyes were now twinkling with a challenging light as she gestured toward the tv. He grinned, then hoped it wasn't that really creepy smile of his. Cobra had once primly informed him looked like he was about to murder puppies when he smiled like that.

"You're on."

* * *

"WHAT THE BLEEDING #$* WAS THAT!? YOU JERK, YOU SHOT ME WITH A (%# BLUE SHELL! YOU ARE THE LOWEST OF THE LOW!"

In all the years Cobra had been best friends/practically brothers with Midnight, he had _never_ heard him raise his voice so loudly.

"SERVES YOU RIGHT!" A female voice shrieked back. "I was in first and you pushed me over the bloody edge!" A loud crash came from behind the closed door of Lucy and Yukino's apartment. Both Lucy and Cobra stared at the door then at each other and back again. "Physical contact isn't allowed when playing video games, you arse!" Yukino sounded utterly outraged as Lucy pushing the door open and peeped in, afraid of what she would see.

Midnight was sprawled across their coffee table, his black lined eyes narrowed as he mashed buttons one-handed with frantic haste. His other hand was pushing Yukino's red face away as she leaned heavily against him. The girl stuck out her tongue and managed to catch his hand with it. Midnight recoiled, dropping his remote in the process. Yukino shrilled out a victory cry as her kart shot over the finish line, proclaiming her the winner of that race and set of races. She tossed her remote on the couch. Her victory dance had her hopping about like a hyperactive squirrel on crack, her five tiny pigtails bouncing.

He stabbed a finger in her direction. "Since when has no physical contact while playing video games been a rule?" He demanded. "That's bull!"

"Since I started playing with Sting and Rogue!" Yukino laughed and threw herself on the couch, her feet automatically going up to prop on the back out of sheer habit. She continued, "Clearly you've never heard us play. Rogue is the one who gets all red faced and screamy and shouts at the TV while Sting is the most strategic Mario Kart player I've ever met. And I play with the queen of strategy herself on a regular basis. Rogue has been known to throw punches when he plays with Gajeel. Last time, Levy tossed the two out on their ears for fighting each other instead of playing the game." Yukino looked smug as she smirked up at him.

He scowled and flopped on the couch next to her. His long legs, still clad in tiger striped pj pants, were settled on the coffee table. "I still say it's bull. There should be a rule written in about taking revenge for blue shells. Where's the rule book? Let's make that a thing."

Yukino groaned and rolled her body to the side. Her head dropped onto his chest as she mumbled, "We can't do that. If we did, there would be nothing stopping Rogue from stabbing Cana when she cheats. And then Lucy would cry if Rogue stabbed Cana." Her voice was growing drowsier by the second.

"Okay, I guess for the safety of your friends we can keep that out of the rule book." Midnight yawned and leaned his head on hers. "But if you shoot me with another blue shell, all bets are off." With that, both snow and darkness fell asleep.

* * *

" _They are literally the cutest thing in the history of ever_. Why have we not set this up before?"

"I'm not even going there, blondie."

"But look! My best friend and roommate with your best friend and roommate! It's perfect!"

"You sound like the Demon Barmaid."

"Whatever, these pictures are _so_ going all over social media. Sorry Kino, just consider this revenge for the bubble bath incident."

Yukino blinked her eyes open slowly. Why was she so warm? Had Natsu snuck into their apartment again? But he never tried to sleep in her bed, just Lucy's. Come to think of it, her pillow normally wasn't so…muscly.

"Awww… Oh, no, I think she's waking up." Yukino looked up into the slightly guilty face of her roommate.

Her roommate who was holding her phone up in the recognized ' _I am taking blackmail photos of you right now and by the time you notice they'll already be all over the internet_ ' position. But…why?

"Mmm…is it midnight yet?" A sleepy male voice rumbled in her ear.

Yukino's shrieks of surprise and shock could be heard all the way in Era.

"Geez woman, do you have to scream so loud?"

"Why are you in my bed?!"

"I'm on the couch, not your bed."

"SAME DIFFERENCE!"

"Awww…MidKino is having their first fight! Mira is going to love this!"

" _LUCY I'M GOING TO END YOU SO HELP ME-!"_

"Yukino. Go back to sleep."

"…"

"…"

"Fine. Goodnight, Midnight."

"Goodnight, Yukino."

"It's noon, you idiots."

"Shut up, Cobra. Let's not disturb them. And Yukino, throwing slippers isn't nice."

" _Get out of here right now before you don't live to see tomorrow._ "

"Fine! Fine! Have fun with your boyfriend, Kino!"

"LUC-!"

" _Kino. Sleep._ "

"Fine, fine. Night."

"Night."

* * *

 **A/N:** _Cuties!_


End file.
